Hitoshi Shinso X Mashirao Ojiro
by ritsuXdesu
Summary: Ch.1「I am really sorry」 What happened after Ojiro resigned at the U.A. Sports Festival
1. Chapter 1

**Hatoshi Shinso X Mashirao Ojiro**

 **Ch.1「I am really sorry」**

* * *

Ojiro will be the main character of this fiction. Therefore all "I"s, "me"s, etc. denote Mashirao Ojiro.

* * *

The sports festival ended a few days ago and school continued regularly. Bakugos triumph wasn't as successful as everyone thought but for me it was just as hard to handle him as before. Well, I never really talked to him and I don't plan on doing so either.

I did say it was a normal school day but when I sat at my table, thinking about whether I should have participated in the Sports Festivals Finale or if I made the right choice, it rang and I, deep down in my thoughts, didn't notice until Kaminari asked me, if I wanted to skip lunch just thinking.

Well, until this point everything's quite normal, except Kaminari usually being the one overhearing the bell.

Then, before I could say something, I heard a voice from the door asking "is the monkey here?"

I always hated it being called monkey... after all my quirk doesn't even resemble a monkey, it's just a strong tail of whom I'm actually pretty proud of. It's kind of special.

At least I think it is.

Kirishima, suddenly jumping towards me, grabbing my tail and holding it high facing the door, shouted "if you mean Ojiro, he's here!"

I jumped up astonished by his behavior. 'If they call me monkey anyways, do they really have to make me feel like one?' I slapped his hand away, already forgetting what this was all about.

As I then heard steps towards me getting louder, coming closer. For now I was done giving Kirishima a glance that was supposed to kill and looked at the person steadily coming closer to me.

It was Shinso. Hitoshi Shinso from the General Department.

I couldn't get a word out. I was shook. I didn't know why but it wouldn't go into my head that he was here. And I was just thinking about him seconds ago, which felt like hours, How he made me feel guilty and made me quit the Festival.

I'm really not a person, who ever held a grudge against anybody and I would never say I hated Shinso... I just didn't particularly liked him and why should I? Everything I know about him is how he manipulated me and crushed my chances to show the world my potential.

As all of my thoughts found their way through my head I, again, didn't notice what was happening around me. What was wrong with me today? I usually am a calm person. Thinking straight and always being cautious of my surroundings. Today I was the total opposite.

With all my thoughts going in circles, back and forth and colliding inside my head I didn't even notice being almost dragged out of the room by Shinso and neither Kaminari and Kirishima telling me, they'd eat lunch without me.

Wait... What was happening? He dragged me somewhere and we were already through the door as I finally got my thoughts together (...kind of).

I got my hand out of his grip and stepped back a little; "Where are you even going?" I was curious. But for some reason I didn't ask why he was here and why he wanted to talk to me in the first place. I just felt really uneasy going somewhere and not knowing where.

I hesitated, wanting him to give me a proper explanation. He gazed at me with sleepy eyes, looking like every muscle in his body was totally relaxed, hands in his pockets.

Seconds passed and I felt like I'd be losing in some kind of way, if I said something first again.

He took a step away from me and started: "If..."

'If?' What if?

"If you care... I'll wait at the entrance after school for you."

'What does he want and what is wrong with me today anyway?' was all I could think after hearing his words and watching him taking his steps further away.

I really wasn't sure what annoyed me more. Me, standing wholly next to myself or his weird invitation and him, taking it for granted that I'd come.

Thinking about it... Should I?

I continued being weird today and totally slacked off in PE after I barely had enough time to eat something before. I couldn't think of anything we possibly could or had to talk about.

I felt like I wasn't in the mood to be around people at all and just wanted to go home. Still, at the same time, I was extremely curious.

I didn't ask for any advice but it seemed like Toru-chan could tell that something was going through my head as I sat on the ground, sweating, looking down.

I flinched a little as she tapped my shoulder but I'm getting used to it. Her set of sports cloths floated down to the floor, next to me as she said "you should talk to him."

She always were good at reading people's expressions and body language (maybe because no one could read hers?) or maybe it's just her intuition as a sensitive girl.

I didn't answer her but I felt like she was right.

She added "after all you can still leave after hearing what he had to say" while shrugging her shoulders what I barely noticed. And there she was again. The side of Toru entirely misunderstanding human feelings. I couldn't just leave someone after listening to their story.

The lessons were done and I felt like crying. ーwhy? I have no fucking clue... I changed really fast into my uniform and left without saying a thing. I felt bad leaving without saying goodbye but, seeing me on the verge of tears, they'd just make fun of me anyways.

Being able to hold it back for the moment I headed for the entrance knowing there would be someone waiting for me. It actually felt weird because I always go directly home after school.

For now I should definitely stop thinking. Today I kind of miss out reality, lost in my thoughts.

He stood near the bushes in the shadows a little past the entrance. 'Is he stupid? Hiding there...'

"So you really came" he said with an annoying smile paired with his sleepy eyes. His voice is not annoying though.

He took a step closer but stayed in the shadow.

I just followed "ーand?"

I didn't want to think.

'I can speak without thinking.'

"I shouldn't have grabbed you like that earlier, you just seemed kinda out of it..."

"At least you're not stupid" was what I usually would have thought but instead said this time.

'"Well, thanks. Hahaー

He stopped but didn't sound like he was done. He was laughing so he wasn't mad about it.

But this silence is awkward and he called me out here in the first place. The whole time I felt really uneasy so I avoided to look at him and looked at the ground instead. I didn't notice him, gazing at me for the full conversation.

If he wouldn't say something I felt like I should, so I wanted to tell him how much I hate being called 'monkey'.

"I... huh?" until I saw drops tinting the dirt a little darker where they fell on the ground.

I cried.

I made no sound whatsoever and my face didn't move at all. It just streamed out of my eyes.

I tried so hard not to think that I didn't even notice this? I felt something else but my feelings were so numb today. I remembered that I'm not alone. Ashamed, I turned my head to the right where he was sitting. The feeling I couldn't fully perceive got stronger and as I looked at him I saw his huge hands in front of my face.

He took them back in that moment but before, he was wiping away my big droplets of tears. His fingers were wet already and I didn't know where to look at. I couldn't just look away so my eyes just wandered across his body when I saw for the first time that he was not just his tired eyes and bed hair. His huge hands, which I already felt on my cheek - they were really soft - and his body looked really muscular, what was unexpected since muscles aren't necessary for his quirk.

I realized how much I was thinking again. It felt like, when I thought my eyes were closed. I had to stop thinking again.

This is the weirdest situation I've ever been in and I can't see anything! It's not as if I could just open my eyes. Seconds passed as I was staring at him, yet seeing nothing.

My dark vision got lighter, I felt how my mind got a bit clearer. I felt his hand again. Did I still cry?

The feeling of his hand was still dull but it felt... like more?

He still didn't say anything but I felt like that helped me clearing my mind.

I could see him very blurry. Tears and thoughts were still in the way. His silhouette seemed bigger than before.

How close did we sit to each other? It seemed like only a few centimeters. His purple hair seemed to get closer as I began to feel something really soft on my other cheek. His other hand.

Why did he hold my head as I was crying? Was he overwhelmed by the situation as well?

All my thoughts came back and everything went black again. Silence, too.

Did I put him in this uncomfortable situation? I didn't even knew what I came here for, though...

I could still feel his hands. I felt a little whiff on my ear. The air was warm. I asked myself many things as I heard something. It was really close to my earー

"I am really sorry for what I did to youー

Your reaction surprised me though."

My vision cleared in an instant. I couldn't even think of anything right now.

I saw the green trees behind him and everything was clear. His face was clear too as I saw his closed eyes a few centimeters before mine as my mouth started to feel warm and my lips sticked to his.

Slowly, my vision went dark again. I wasn't thinking anything. I just closed my eyes because for some reason I felt truly safe. I didn't care if I cried and neither did he.

He didn't had to say anything but those words took all the sorrow off of me.

He put me on ease.

I still hat questions.

'Is this why he wanted to talk with me?'

'Did he plan to do this?'

'Did my crying made him do it?'

'What, if I wouldn't had come?'

'Why am I so mentally unstable?'

But all that didn't matter.

I felt, like we still have a lot of time togetherー

* * *

Note: Thanks for coming this far! This is my first ff after a long time, I feel like it might be a slow starter but I plan to keep going so there'll definitely be coming more delicate details /winkwink

* * *

Author: 桜律

Twitter: Ritsuxdesu

* * *

Cover by

Twitter: rejjajuu


	2. Chapter 2

**Hitoshi Shinso X Mashirao Ojiro**

 **Ch.2「Do you wanna do it again?」**

* * *

I couldn't get much sleep yesterday. I... didn't know how to react but I believe Hitoshi knew that.

* * *

I noticed the warmth in my mouth fading as our lips separated. It wasn't much of a tongueful kiss, yet I didn't wanted it to end. I guess I was in no position to be desperate, after all I was overwhelmed by the situation and my senses were cloudy, he started the kiss anyway and my mental state was weird whatsoever.

He didn't seemed forced by the situation and I didn't feel any sense of regret. Yet, I couldn't bear to see his expression ー the way he looked at me after what just happened.

I turned my head just a little and saw him smiling in the corner of my eye. 'So he really didn't regret it?' I stepped out of my comfort zone and looked into his face as I saw the happiest smile that I had ever seen in my life.

I tried to force a smile but for whatever reason I couldn't and immediately I started to only think about a way to get out of this situation, as he stood up. 'Is he leaving me?'

"Let's meet again here."

* * *

...and that's when he left...

'I didn't get to see him yet but oh well, it's not even 24 hours since then. Although... I'd really like to see him now, even though I'd rather not talk about yesterday.'

'Wait... didn't he say something about meeting again? Will he wait at the entrance again today?'

As I walked to class early in the morning, lost in thoughts, I was caught off guard and Kirishima bumped into me in front of the school and asked me, before I even realized he was there, "oi Ojiro, what happened yesterday with Shinso?"

'Eh?ー'

"Also, you went home pretty early after PE. Or did you meet with him then?"

'Eeeeeh?!'

Kaminari seeing us chat and overhearing the conversation joined in "about what did you talk with him?"

They both had huge smiles on their faces and their curiosity made me feel trapped.

"We didn't..."

'What should I tell them? That he kissed me? Or worse ー that I really liked it?'

"...really talk about anything."

"Then what did you do instead?"

Kirishima came awfully close to me and before the lesson started was still plenty of time to be questioned.

"Umm... kind of... no, nothing reaー"

I noticed how both of them stopped listening to me. 'Thank goodness... why though?'

They both stared in my direction but not at me, as if someone was behind me. I didn't mind someone else joining the conversation as long as it wasn't about me. So I turned around andー

"I'm gonna borrow him for a while."

He grabbed my arm and dragged me somewhere away from Kirishima and Kaminari. As I looked at them, looking back at me astonished, I didn't notice it was Hitoshi who pulled me out of this.

When I finally got back to my senses we were standing behind the gym.

"Umm... thanks. ーfor saving me that is."

"You just looked like you needed a hero."

One eyebrow raised with a smirk on his face. It wasn't much he did but he really looked like one to me, even though he's from the General Department.

"So? What were you guys talking about that made you this nervous?"

He got closer and I tried stepping away, immediately with my back at the wall.

"Nothing special..."

Then why were you so fidgety?"

He stood really close to me, his right foot between mine and one hand one the wall. He leaned even closer towards me and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Could it beー"

He whispered really quietly, though it was all I could hear that moment.

"it was about me?"

I trembled.

It's not that I was frightened but his aura was intimidating.

I didn't even feel like I had to hide it from him. Also, they asked me out. I didn't do anything.

"They just asked what we were talking about..."

"And?"

"I said we d-didn't really talk about anything."

"Then, what did we do?"

He grinned. He was intimidating but I thought he was endlessly attractive in that moment.

'Am I really thinking about him that way? I did enjoy kissing him more than I thought...'

'But does he really expect me to say it out loud right now?'

"Or rather..."

I swallowed. I felt like I'd break out in sweat any second.

"do you wanna do it again?"

I couldn't move... this tension. My whole body was shaking.

But why? It was the one thing I wanted to do most that morning.

'But how can I tell him? Talking about it casually... is impossible!'

"If you won't say it, I'll just assume."

His one hand still on the wall, the other on my neck.

His leg took another step forward and he pressed his thigh against my crotch making me feel many sort of feelings. He then closed the last bit of a gap between us as he pulled me on my neck towards him and caught my mouth with his.

He assumed totally right. This was what I wanted.

'How did he know though? Would he have done it it even, if I didn't wanted it? Well, not that it matters...'

I dedicated myself to him. I let myself fall into his strong arms and he held me with his big hands.

But it was different this time. Not just the amount of body contact, but he wasn't so guardedly anymore. He knew that I wanted it too so he didn't need to hold back. I didn't have any kind of experience with this kind of stuff. I didn't know about him, I just knew that I loved this feeling.

My whole body was hot and I felt every touch of his. Our lips were wet, this time he didn't restrain his tongue and bit my lower lip as it was like a sweet treat.

He drove his hand under my shirt. His hand was cold and my body replied to every sensation I felt. I was wondering what he'd do, how far he'd go. But even though I never did anything like this, never felt anything like this, I liked it more than anything and was super glad that it's as with him and not anyone else.

But while doing so, while arousing each other, he felt like a totally different person. Not as calm as usually and not as gentle as yesterday, but I didn't mind. Because my body wanted more, yet it felt like it's impossible for me to ask for more or act on my own. I just had to rely on him and see what he was up to.

That being said, he pushed me more and more with his hips to the wall. I felt a bulge in his crotch, rubbing against mine. His eyes were closed as we exchanged incredible amounts of saliva.

I wondered how much time was left before school and as this thought crossed my mind he stopped. He looked into my eyes, holding both my arms, pressing them onto the wall.

We both breathed heavily and his eyes didn't look as tired as usually.

"I can'tー"

'He can't? Does he want to stop?'

"hold back anymore!"

Holding his arms around my waist we fell onto the ground together, laying in the grass, him on top of me. He sat on his knees, his upper body bent over me. He came closer pushing his against my legs and so my legs were around his waist. He put his hands next to my head holding him above me as he gave in and sunk down to my face, to continue where we stopped on the wall. The bulge I felt before was now pressing against my bottom, making me feel all sort of ways and I didn't care how far he'd go. His whole body was moving in rhythm as we both moaned while panting.

His movement stopped and his body became stiff. He watched me breathing as he was shaking himself. He was excited as well, hoping to do everything right.

Not giving thought to this though, he pulled my body up, making me sit upright. The whole time I was just going with the flow, thinking about what he'd do next. He gripped my shirt and ripped it open, making some of the buttons go haywire and then pulling his shirt over his head. Now I knew, how far we'd go. He was kissing my neck as my body sunk to the ground again. His lips and tongue went all over my chest, down across my abs to my navel and further down, opening my button with his mouth making me stare at him amazed. He pulled my pants being opened slightly down just so they went over my butt, my trunks still on. He left enough room for him to still fit through my legs as he spreaded them and came to kiss me again. He had pulled his pants slightly down as well, just enough for the important parts to be free. Him now rubbing his dick against my hole with just the two thin layers of underwear fabric between made me groan out load and I felt his erection getting even bigger and making me even hornier as well. His body took motion again, pressing him against me. His underwear was wet from precum, rubbing the wetness onto my ass. He breathed heavily against my neck. He didn't want to wait any longer and my arousement was at its limit too.

"Do it."

I told him to fuck me because that's what I wanted too but I never thought that I could think and even say that.

For he second he stared surprised into my eyes but changed really fast as he pulled down my boxers in an instant and the next second his being down. I looked down seeing his huge cock, thinking 'how the hell should this fit inside me'. But I hadn't had more time to think, because the next moment he already thrusted into me, making me feel a tremendous amount of pain. As he was inside me I cried out as a single tear ran down my face. He seemed shocked, hurting me this much but I didn't want him to stop for his own sake. I wasn't prepared at all. Neither me, mentally, nor my hole, but the precum made it a little bit easier, working as a lube.

"Go on..."

He smiled. He was so afraid of hurting me, that my saying gave him insurance that I was fine.

He was inside and I was ready so he had no reason to restrain himself anymore. So he thrusted in the whole thing at once, making me shiver but I kept my voice inside so that he didn't thought of my pain again. I breathed louder then ever, panting, trembling, moaning, shivering. He moved really fast, his piece of meat going in and out again as i held onto him, scratching across his back.

We both sweated like crazy. I laying on my back got my own precum dripping all over my belly and I was harder than ever. Hitoshi grabbed my dick, pressing the shaft as he moved his hand up and down really fast. The pain came along with immense pleasure so I couldn't hold long and just after a few more ups and downs it splurted all out as my whole body shivered in arousement. My back hunched leaving a gap between grass and my back as my shoulders and head pressed onto the ground. There still came cum out and he licked it off my chest taking a whole mouthful and then sticking his tongue into my mouth exchanging all sorts of body liquids.

His mouth was sticking to my neck sucking thoroughly while moving his hips even faster, penetrating me while bringing pain and joy to my body. This immense pressure from inside was indescribable but indescribably good. His moaning became louder and he rammed it inside me every time as far in as possible. We both groaned so load it was a wonder that nobody found us.

He clinched to my shoulders, driving his nails into my skin. It hurt but I knew it was the pain before he released. With every breath he now coughed out a deep sound which sounded like manliness itself and pulled me on my shoulders every time he thrusted in again.

He took his one hand off my shoulder holding up my leg, grunting loudly as I then felt it. He filled me up completely. His body was in high excitement, releasing the tension but he drove his nails even deeper into my skin. He was shivering out of pleasure and his eyes squinted. I looked at his face. I could see how every muscle under his skin lost its voltage and relaxed as he sunk together, breathing like he ran a marathon.

He hadn't pulled out yet but lay down onto me, squishing my cum between our abs. Seeing him so full of pleasure made me overly excited. I didn't know what'd happen now, but as he kissed me on my cheek, eyes closed, I didn't want this moment to end.

* * *

Note: Hey, I can proudly say, the second chapter is way smuttier and Ojiro finally stopped thinking so much ( ´θ｀)ノ

* * *

Author: 桜律

Twitter: Ritsuxdesu

* * *

Cover by

Twitter: rejjajuu


End file.
